


Transitional Places

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1594469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ways of keeping occupied, in transit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transitional Places

**Author's Note:**

> For the 'travel' challenge at [](http://dbsk-flashfic.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://dbsk-flashfic.livejournal.com/)**dbsk_flashfic**.

Inevitably, their job requires a lot of travelling, within countries or between them, the short hops from Japan to Korea on a regular basis interspersed with long-haul trips to LA, Paris, Prague. With time and experience, they've all found their own ways of coping with the amount of flying they're forced to do.

As soon as take-off is safely over, Yoochun falls asleep on the nearest shoulder, only grudgingly rousing for food and drifting off again before the trays are even cleared away. He won't wake up for good before they land, and sometimes he only reaches full consciousness at baggage claim.

Changmin watches movies, anything that's going, from the moment the system's switched on to the minute it's turned off. Hollywood blockbusters, Japanese horror, Korean romances, they all get paid equal attention, whether he understands the language or not. He falls into other worlds, other places, and emerges at their destination.

Music is Junsu's distraction of choice. He puts his headphones in and closes his eyes, lets it wash over him, but doesn't fall asleep. After the first few flights together, it was quickly understood that Junsu never sleeps on planes - no particular reason for it, just because he can't - and allowances are made for that.

Yunho opens his notebook once the others are settled in, writes about the day so far and the place they're going to and what they'll do there, notes down their schedule one more time, the plans the others mentioned in passing that they have to try to fit in, keeps one eye on them to make sure they don't need anything and the other on his scribbles.

And Jaejoong does whatever takes his fancy, a little bit of everything. He's Yoochun's shoulder for a while, his eyes closed and his head resting against Yoochun's as he naps too. He turns on the same movie as Changmin, fastforwards to the same place, and pokes Changmin until he can be persuaded to give a summary of what Jaejoong had missed. Later, Jaejoong steals the nearest ear of Junsu's headphones and nods along for a while, then leans across to read over Yunho's shoulder, to point out an addition here or a suggestion there.

They spend the time in their own ways, but they get off the plane the same way they embarked - together.


End file.
